Untitled for now
by slicediced
Summary: She was different from the other people in his.She was real which is not what people the his social class are, She is aware of whats going to on, she wasn't afraid to get dirty,to help,or to backdown. KyouyaXOC a one shot collection seried
1. Chapter 1

Kyouya Ootori stepped out of the limo to and stared at the mansion before him for a moment taking in the white marble palace before going inside. The 25-year-old man went inside prepared to meet one of his fathers associates about a new deal that was to provide the organization that the man residing in the building co-owns.

The humanitarian organization was to start using Ootori Inc, equipment in their hospitals located internationally. Kyouya's father now giving his son an equal chance at the tile of the Ootori heir, has him doing small business deals and other important but minor tasks for the company.

LINE BREAK

"We were very honored to have been chosen among other companies to provide for your organization Kyoshii-san" said Kyouya as he smiled his fake smile and put down his cup of tea."We at the Ootori Inc, truly commend your work for trying to establish peace and equality among all, and are grateful for the chance to do our part through your organization."

Kyoshii smiled back a sincere smile. He was actually quite a handsome man quite young looking for a man in his early fifties. His back hair that has a tint of grey and his brown eyes that have a lively sparkel" Yes well charity banquets can only help soo much someone's gotta do the actually labor work of bringing about the peace".

"Oh, I apologize for my rudeness but I must get going I have a meeting in Australia in 6 hours (No clue about the time difference from Japan to Australia) and I must leave immediately" Kyoshii said as he glanced at the clock on the wall and got up. "Though please feel free to stay here as long as you like"

"Oh no I must get going to I also must return home quickly for a meeting but thank you for the tea and it was good doing business with you " Kyouya replied as he got and shook hands with the associate.

"Yes it indeed it was" he smiled again "I apologize that I can't show you the way out as I have to find my daughter and say goodbye before leaving , poor girl she worries so much about me and is always is anger if I go without tell her goodbye" Kyoshii shook his head and said "Kids" with an exasperated tone.

Kyouya not knowing what to say just stayed silent."Well I'll have Kyo show you your way out" he said

"Oh no its fine I'll show myself out Kyoshii-san" he said getting ready to leave.

LINE BREAK

After Kyouya left the office he waited outside for the limo to come pick him up as it . driver thought it would be a good idea to get gas while Kyouya was in the meeting. Kyouya took off his tie and and jacket of his business suite seeing as it was outside and no one important should be around while he waited in the hot summer was tempted to go back into the mansion but crossed out that idea. Looking around he saw a gardener planting a tree in the west garden at the front of the gardener was wearing blue overalls with a blue shirt underneath with his back was towards him but he could see he was planting a little Sakura the gardener turned around and he could see that he was covered on mud and he heard him yell.

"Excuse me sir but could you please pass the hose close to you" it was a female voice and it sounded fairly young probably around his age.

Kyouya frowned, who was this pathetic gardner to command Kyouya, Ootori Kyouya to do a task such as fetching a hose. I am pretty sure she is paid to do this her self not you ask your boss's business associates for help and with such a filthy job too.

Letting the heat get to him and apparently his repressed anger at his driver he took the hose and turn it on at the gardener

"AHH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" screamed the girl as the she tried to block the water but putting her arms in defensive position in front of her .Finally the water stopped coming at looked up to see the face of a smirking or almost smug Kyouya with the sun right behind him casting a shadow of his face and his glasses glinting brightly.

She looked at him with a pointed look and asked in a calm voice "What was that for sir?"

She inquired as she to be as dignified as possible while looking like a drowned black hair which was drenched reached below the shoulders but not yet mid back she also had a shorter layer framing her face ,she had brown eyes and was tanned the yello bandana covering her head as also soaked

"Don't you know who I am commoner? That is what you get for disrespecting your boss's business partners and for lazying around and getting other to do your work which you are paid to do" He said in an icy tone.

She sighed and closed her eyes as she got up rising to her full height of 5" dusted off and her opened her eyes looking him squarely in the eyes and said "No I am sorry sir but I don't know who you are but,I doubt you are someone who someone who deserves my respect and my 'boss' would never associate with a person like you considering the kind of business he's runn-

"Maiesuki-chan there you are!" yelled a familiar voice. Kyouya turned around to see Kyoshii-san running towards them, he immediately dropped the hose.e

The president stopped right infront of them and asked"What happened?Why are you wet?" and then looking at the company they had he looked at Kyouya and said "Oh Kyouya I see you've meet my daughter already".

Kyouya Froze.

LINE BREAK

I am sorry if Kyouya seems too OOC but in a way you have to admit it is kinda like him just not on his business partner's property. As for my own OC if she seems too boring or dull now remember this is only the first chapter and the first impression.


	2. the arrangement

"Why are you here Ootori-san?" Maie asked as she leaned forward on her arm,the elbow resting on the table supporting her head on her hand as she glanced at her guest on the other side of the small table.

"No reason Maie-chan, is it so wrong to come visit an old friend while I happened to be in the area?" Kyouya replied smiling a (fake) bright smile.

"In Bombay? While you just got announced the Ootori heir at a ceremony in Spain last night?" She asked trying to get to the bottom of the reason he was here. Though she had a pretty good hunch why he was here.

"Yes I was actually heading to Japan for a private celebration with a few close friends when I heard that you had a project here" Kyouya looked around at the cramped apartment she was to use for her stay. "Though I am not sure what quality of work they expect you to get done here".

"The apartment suits me just fine and it was very kind of them to offer the space" while motioning to the door she said "If its not to your standards please leave no one is insisting your stay"

"How rude Maie-chan treating your guest in such a manner" Kyouya retaliated

"Of course if they are my guests I shall treat them kindly however you on the other hand forced yourself into my house and refuse to leave"she exhaled exasperated

"Maie-chan I wish for you to accompany me to Japan" He said calmly looking her straight in the eyes.

"I am sure you have more then enough bodyguards to keep you from feeling lonely" She then looked out the window behind her " Could you also tell them not to step on the flower garden the kids in the neighborhood planted"

"Back to the point Maie-chan"

"Please stop calling me Maie-chan, "

"Fine, Kyoshii-san I am sure you know why I am here"

"I have a few guesses" she said as she sipped her juice

"After being announced the Ootori heir I have been given a choice to marry now or a few years later down the line depending on how business is I choose the second option it may not be until many years or never till I actually get around to settle down"

"So you wanna get it out of the way now is what your saying correct?" she asked though still not sure why she was being invited to Japan

"Yes you are correct" he said calmly his stare


End file.
